1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of translating by using a translating apparatus a sentence which includes an adverb phrase put between two commas inserted in an arbitrary position in the sentence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Translating a sentence including an adverb phrase put between two commas by an automatic translating machine involves the danger of failing in syntactic analysis and producing a mistranslation since the adverb phrase may be inserted in an arbitrary position within the sentence.
Therefore, generally, an input sentence including an adverb phrase is translated by a translating machine after the adverb phrase is deleted from the input sentence, and then a translation of the adverb phrase obtained by manual translation work is added to the translation obtained earlier by the translating machine.
Accordingly, in translating a sentence by a translating machine, there is a problem that translation speed is reduced if the sentence includes an adverb phase.